To a City Back in Time
by The Sound of the Drums
Summary: The first ever story to be posted on my Juliet Potter account and the first to be taken down.
1. Chapter 1

**To A City Back In Time.**

**I don't not own Vampire Plagues or Harry Potter, those are owned by J.K. Rowling and the ghost writer Sebastian Rook. I only own Juliet Potter, Ally Carson, Sandra Carter, and Chase Carson. Some of my friends own Ivy Mitchell and Silveus Snape.**

**Juliet Potter's POV**

It was a cold winter day when it happened, when my friends' lives and my own changed forever. Well, I think it's going to be forever. I was placed somewhere in London. I know where in the country I am. When I am I don't hope to know. I am Juliet Lily Potter, half-twin sister of Harry Potter and half-sister of Silveus Snape, daughter of Lily Potter and Severus Snape. Well, this is the story of how it all started. Of how everything went wrong;

**Third Person POV**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Juliet Potter all walked down the corridor to potions class. Ron and Harry had always despised potions, but Juliet had come to like it within the past year or so. She wasn't very good at potions and had a very low grade, but at least she tried. Only this year she found out that her father was Severus, not James. She had been very close to Severus after an incident in her first year. He treated her better than he had ever treated any of the Slytherins. In potions Juliet always sat by Hermione and Ron was always next to Harry.

That day seemed like it went on forever. It was only because the next day some of the Hogwarts students would be leaving for winter break. Juliet had been packed for five days and was just sitting bored when Silveus burst into the Gryffindor common room and grabbed Juliet. "DUDE GUESS WHAT!" She yelled excitedly out in the corridor. Juliet stared at her confused. "Guess what I found," she said getting bored. Juliet replied, "Um, I don't really know, or care." She punched Juliet in the face in anger. "I found a time turner," Silveus said kind of mad. Harry, Ron, Hermione, a boy named Chase, and his friend Sandra came out into the corridor to see what Silveus wanted.

**Juliet's POV**

Well, basically what happened was Silveus dropped, and broke, the time turner sending us back to a random point in time. We all landed in different places. I could tell I was in London at some point in time, but I couldn't tell when. I took out my cell phone and checked if I had gotten any message. I had no reception, but at least sixteen messages from hours earlier. I ignored them for the time being and stood up. Every muscle in my body ached. I saw a boy sitting on a post eating a meat pie. I looked down at my clothes. They were bland, ripped, and tattered, but so were his so I'd probably be alright. I approached the boy and tapped on his shoulder cautiously. He jumped a little, and then hopped off the post to face me. He was at least a year younger than me. "Hello," I said sheepishly. He stared at me for a second as though he was wondering what I was doing on the streets. He finally said, "Ain' you suppose to be at your homes? It's getting late. You's gots a bit of an accent. Where ya from?" I looked at him. He was a street urchin!

I explained who I was and what I was doing there. "So, I need your help," I said, "I've lost my friends and I need your help to find them." He nodded. "Where's you's from? I 'spect the Americas, but you's a bit well spoken," He inquired. I thought fast and used my fake British accent skills. "I'm from Bloomsbury. I just use the American accent and shabby clothes as not to get robbed," I said properly. "Oh, well, I'm Jack by the ways," He said cheerfully. His cheer faded when we saw something quite unusual to me. As the sun set an eerie ship stopped at the docks. I could tell even Jack was uncomfortable.

**Jack Harkett's POV**

I stood by Juliet as the ship came up to port. I ate the last of my meat pie as we watched idly. It was a three-master, probably from India, America, or even Australia. I jumped as I heard the pages of a book flipping furiously. I looked over and saw Juliet browsing through a selection. She put the book up and looked worried. A huge black cloud rose from the ship. It wasn't fog or smoke, but animals. One got close to Juliet who immediately screamed and ducked. It screeched and flew away. She gulped. They were bats, and lots of them, swarming just feet above our heads. Juliet looked at the large black bats terrified. I thought they were pretty amazing. After they left it was completely still and quiet. I could sense evenJuliet was a little tense.

After a few minutes of waiting I grabbed Juliet's hand and we went forward to investigate the ship. Right as we were about to go closer a man walked off the ship. He had a very smart looking suit, with a tall hat. He strode off into the distance. I noticed that Juliet's hand was trembling with fear. I couldn't understand why everyone had been scared off or why Juliet was scared at that. She tugged on my arm. "Let's go now," Juliet whispered in my ear nervously. I shot a confident glance at her, just before noticing her eye color had changed from green to white. I saw a boy nervously getting off of the ghost ship. I nudged Juliet and we both began to approach him. "Ello," I said cheerfully and the thin boy took off running. Juliet and I ran after the boy until we cornered him in an alleyway. "YOU CAN"T HAVE ME!" He screamed using all of his strength. Juliet and I laughed a little, and then I said, "Good, 'cause I don't wants ya."

**Juliet's POV**

I laughed at what Jack said, but then looked a little worried at how raggedy he looked. I went over to the boy and stuck out my hand. "Do you need any help? Are you hungry or anything?" I asked. He nodded furiously. Jack looked at me kindly. The boy grabbed my hand and I lead him over to Jack. The small boy said, "I'm Benedict Cole. My friends call me Ben." I smiled at him. "I'm Juliet Potter. Known to my friends as Juliet or Jules," I said. Ben looked at me, and then Jack. "I knows of a place we can gets some food," Jack said pleasantly and we all followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**To A City Back In Time.**

**I don't not own Vampire Plagues or Harry Potter, those are owned by J.K. Rowling and the ghost writer Sebastian Rook. I only own Juliet Potter, Ally Carson, Sandra Carter, and Chase Carson. Some of my friends own Ivy Mitchell and Silveus Snape.**

**I'm sorry I hadn't posted this a month or so earlier. I was having some problems and again I hugely apologize. I'm back though =-)**

**Silveus Snape's POV**

I walked around and finally sat down by Chase and Sandra. I looked around. "Where the bloody hell are we?" I asked. Chase shrugged. Chase then added, "I wonder where Juliet ended up." I looked at him at the mention of her name. "This is all her fault!" I yelled a bit loud outraged. Chase and Sandra looked at me like I was insane. Chase asked, "How? She wasn't the one with the bloody time turner. She's not the one who dropped it." I looked down at my feet. I then looked up at him feeling hatred boiling up inside me. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. It didn't work. I guess I'll just let it out. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP THE BLOODY TIME TURNER! SHE RAN RIGHT INTO MEAN WHEN SHE TRIED TO HEAD BACK INTO THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM! IT'S ALL HER FAULT!" I yelled feeling better.

I kind of felt bad about yelling at Chase. He was just defending his friend. I wasn't trying to cause any house rivalry. I also feel a bit bad for Sandra. She's in her first year and about the nicest and quietest girl I know, and she has to listen to Chase and me complain and yell at each other. Poor girl is a clever Ravenclaw and tries to find a good answer to how to get out of here and we just yell at each other rather than help her. I wish we could find Juliet and Harry so we could try to get back to our own time. I hope their together.

**Harry Potter's POV**

I wondered through the streets of London trying to find a way to the others. I was obviously near a pub of some sort because I could hear the cheer and the laughter. Somebody was playing a piano that wasn't tuned correctly. I saw a girl and two boys in a small, quiet courtyard. One of the boys was telling the other boy and the girl something. It seemed like it was interesting to them because they were listening closely and paying as much attention as possible. I carefully wandered over and heard the end of it. The girl looked up at the boy. She went to look off into the distance when she gasped a bit and whispered to the other boys. All three got up and cautiously approached. The girl was my own sister! She ran over and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank goodness your alright," She said quietly as she hugged me. The two boys looked at us.

The two boys were Benedict Cole and Jack Harkett. Ben was on a terrible journey with vampire bats and would need some help to get home. Jack was a street urchin that had found Juliet and Ben wandering about. Jack looked at me as soon as I got Juliet to stop hugging me. "She your girlfriend or somethin'?" He asked looking at us strangely. Juliet chuckled a bit. I replied, "She's actually my sister. We're twins. The only similarity is our eyes. We have our mother's eyes." He nodded and smiled at me. Juliet looked at me. Juliet's eyes were a bit pink. She had a crush on either Jack or Ben. What she said next answered my question. "I found Jack first. He introduced himself and helped me find out where I was. He's very nice," Juliet said happily. Jack looked up at them mention of his name and blushed.

**Ally Carson's POV**

All I tried to do was go to Professor Lupin's office to ask about our Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment and what happens? I get caught in a time turner accident with my friend Ivy and I'm stuck in London, England with her in the year 1850. I'm still in my Hogwarts robes so if I go anywhere crowded I'll probably be beat up. At least I don't have any galleons, sickles, or knuts on me or I'd be robbed. Ivy tugged on my sleeve. "Where are Juliet and Harry?" She asked looking around. I shrugged. Like I had a clue! I only know that as of now there are two types of vampires from this time period. Vampires like Chase, Ivy and I and then Camazotz's followers. I don't know much at all about Mayan religion. Juliet is the real expert. If only I could find her. She was bound to be around here somewhere. It was a bit eerie here. I shivered feeling watched.

Ivy and I both began to walk around to find any possible places Juliet, Chase, Harry, Sandra, and Silveus could be. Ivy followed close behind. I am about a year older than Juliet. Like Chase I am in my forth year. I'm older and more superior to everyone that was with Silveus when she dropped the time turner (other than Chase of course). Ivy and I got tired and sat down. The sun began to come up. I didn't care. It wouldn't affect me. Most vampires from my time aren't affected by the sun, only evil vampires that came from the depths of Hell.

**Juliet's Potter's POV**

I looked around as the sun came up. I've just learned to respect the sun rise. That's when humans (and witches) can roam without fear of being bitten by a vampire. I've found out what year it is. Harry told me after he asked a woman from a small pub. It's 1850. I feared we'd land here and hoped it'd be a few years before or after. In London's history there was a terrible plague that spread. We heard in our History of Magic class that it was a vampire plague of the Mayan bat god Camazotz. I know the whole story to his rising. I read every history book I could get my hands on and every book on the Mayan empire. If the stories are true, we'll all be damned for sure. Silveus, Chase, Sandra, Harry, and I will probably be the first to go. Anyone else here might survive.


End file.
